Axe Knight
|ability = None |point value = 700 |category = Regular enemy |notes = 60 HP }} Axe Knight is an enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. He serves as one the most common members of the Meta-Knights. He yields no Copy Ability when inhaled. He serves under Meta Knight, and plays a role as a crew member of the Halberd with in-game dialogue in the Revenge of Meta Knight sub-game. Physical Appearance Axe Knight wears a skull mask, a Viking-style helmet, and wields an ax nearly as big as himself. In-game appearances shows him to be wearing a skull mask, but the intro of Revenge of Meta Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra shows him to be an actual skull. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Axe Knight is one of the four Meta-Knights that together appear as a recurring mid-boss. Once Kirby enters the room they inhabit, Meta Knight gives the command before disappearing, and the Meta-Knights appear. Axe Knight stands in place, sometimes walking back and forth, as it swings its axe. It will occasionally throw its weapon like a Cutter, sometimes jumping over it as it comes back, similarly to Sir Kibble. In a rare few appearances, Axe Knight will slice its way across the room when spawned, turning and proceeding in the opposite direction once it reaches the end. Inhaling defeats it instantly; otherwise it requires 2-3 hits to defeat. ''Kirby's Pinball Land Axe Knight appears at the top stage of Poppy Brothers' Land, but only once the player has beaten King Dedede at least once. If the player breaks all the Crack-Tweets out of their eggs, the sound of the microphone power-up from ''Kirby's Dream Land will sound, and Axe Knight will appear where the middle egg once was. He does not move and cannot be hit. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Axe Knight behaves in exactly the same way, except with a new attack. If the player gets too close to an Axe Knight, it will chase the player brandishing its axe back and forth. The only exception is that it appears on its own, not having to follow Meta Knight's command to attack. He is weak to the Zap element. Axe Knight also doubles as a key character in Meta Knight's Revenge. He serves as one of the crew members who overlook Kirby's journey through the Halberd. He is aware of Kirby's destruction, and does not respond well to sending Heavy Lobster to tear through part of the ship to smite Kirby. (See quotes below.) Before Kirby's encounter with Meta Knight, Axe Knight appears along with other Meta-Knights in an attempt to stop him. Obviously, this effort is in vain. In addition to his witty conversations with other crew members (sometimes, his comments and expressions prove to be in the least bit humorous), he also operates the Halberd, as seen in the opening cutscene. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, the final boss Galacta Knight can summon galactic versions of Axe Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, and Trident Knight. The galactic version of Axe Knight is just a blue toned recolor, but it is capable of doing more damage and attacking faster. In the ending credits of Meta Knightmare Ultra, he makes a brief cameo with Captain Vul, Sailor Dee, and Meta Knight in the interior of the Halberd. ''Kirby Mass Attack In ''Kirby Mass Attack, Axe Knight appears alongside the other Meta-Knights as the boss of stage 4 of Strato Patrol EOS. They appear as the Halberd flies in. Axe Knight appears alongside Trident Knight and has two attacks: he can either go to the side and shoot one axe across the screen, or he can go into the middle and shoot many axes in all directions around him. He must be defeated with Trident Knight in order to progress onwards. He also appears in the Kirby Quest sub-game in Chapter 3 along with a few members of the Meta-Knights. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot In Meta Knightmare Returns, Meta Knight can call upon Axe Knight, along with the other the original Meta-Knights from ''Kirby's Adventure, to perform his strongest special attack, Meta Knightmares, in which they slash through any and all enemies on screen with their respective weapon. Axe Knight also appears celebrating in the sub-game's ending. ''Kirby Battle Royale Axe Knight appears in The Cake Royale as Meta Knight's teammate during the Gold League's Qualifier Battle. He has the same moves as Cutter Kirby, except that he throws his axe instead of Cutter's blade. Unlike Meta Knight, he is not playable by any means, despite having his own name, character model and icon. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Axe Knight appears alongside Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight as a single Ace-class spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trivia *In the comics, he is originally seen with Mace Knight most of the time they appear. It is a hint that they are close friends. *He has a fear of heights, as quoted while Kirby is making his way through the bottom of the ship, "And it's high." (Kirby Super Star Ultra)/ "I'm afraid of heights!" (Kirby Super Star). *His role as a crewman is operating/steering the Halberd, as it was shown in the opening credits. Most of the time, he reports statistics about the ship, along with Mace Knight. *There are many theories about what he actually is. In-game appearances shows him to have a skull mask and a black, round-ish body. But in the cutscenes, he is shown as a full skull as shown in the opening credits of Revenge of Meta Knight and the ending snapshot with the Halberd Crew at Milky Way Wishes (without the mask). *Butch, an enemy in Kirby's Dream Land 2, bears a striking resemblance to Axe Knight. See also * Trident Knight * Javelin Knight * Mace Knight Quotes Artwork KA Ax Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Ax_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Axknight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Meta-Knights novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Meta Knight and the Galaxy’s Strongest Warrior'' KPR Sticker 104.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Meta-Knights artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (98).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gallery KA Meta-Knights.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_Axe_Knight.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KSS_Ax_Knight_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Ax_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' NID Ax Knight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSSU_Meta_Knights_01.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SSU Wheelie Rider.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Credits.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SPE Ax Knight.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Meta-Knights.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KPR_Meta-Knights.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBR_Axe_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Sprites and Models KA Ax Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Ax Knight sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' AxknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Ax Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Axe Knight NiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Axe Knight 1.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Axe Knight palette 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Axe Knight palette 3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Axe Knight palette 4.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Karuta7.gif|Ax Knight's card in Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirby Card Swipe) KMA Ax Knight sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KMA Ax Knight sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KPR_Axe_Knight_model.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' de:Lord Beilchen es:Ax Knight fr:Sieur Lahache it:Cavalier Ascia ja:アックスナイト ru:Рыцарь Топора Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Meta-Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters